User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 26: Find Your Love (2)
Main Plot: Molly/Donavan (Donavan knocks on Molly's door. Molly answers.) Molly: Baby, Hey. Come in. Donavan: Hey! Missed you all day! Molly: Yeah, same. Donovan: Y'''ou okay, you don't happy. Is it because of May or...? '''Molly: '''It's hard to explain everything thats going on right now. '''Donovan: You can tell me anything. I promise that we can work it all out. Molly: Jacob wants me back... Donavan: What? Molly: He came to me last week begging me to leave you and take him back. Donovan: Why didn't you tell me? Molly: We just started dating, that last thing I need is for you to worry. Donovan: Well now I'm worried. What else is happened? Molly: Randi and her stooges still pick on me. What more can happen? Donovan: I can kick Jake's ass for you. Molly: If he starts trouble, then yes. Donovan: Good. Now let me see your arms. Molly: Don't worry, babe. I'm ok... and so is she. (Molly shows her arms.) Molly: Trust me. Donovan: I trust you. (They hug.) Theme Song: Subplot: Nathaniel/Trevor (Nathaniel knocks on Quinn's door. Quinn answers.) Quinn: Nate!! (Quinn kisses Nathaniel.) Nathaniel: Someone's beautiful. Quinn: And someone's handsome. Nathaniel: Well, I try. Quinn: Valentines Dance, here we come. (Nathaniel's phone rings. It's says Trevor. Nathaniel ignores it.) Quinn: Who was that? Nathaniel: It was, um, Trevor... Quinn: What's his deal? Why is he so mad? Nathaniel: I don't know and frankly, I don't care. Quinn: Can we just enjoy tonight's dance and care afterwards? Nathaniel: Whatever you say, my queen. Let us go! Third Plot: Delilah (At the dance; Delilah is getting her ticket.) Travis: Enjoy the dance! Delilah: Thank you. (Delilah walks in the dance feeling nervous.) Alberta: Looking for someone? Delilah: Alberta! Hi. Alberta: Hi, Delilah. It's great talking to you again. Delilah: I'd say the same. Alberta: Look we should talk... about what happened last week. Delilah: Yeah, seems weird that you defended me after the way you treated me. (Quinn, Nathaniel, and Jayden walk up to them.) Quinn: Hey there, Delilah. Alberta... hey. Alberta: Hello. Delilah: Hey guys, I'll join you later. Alberta and I have to go talk. Nathaniel: Good luck. (Nathaniel and Quinn walk into the dance.) Jayden: I'm gonna go find Skyler. Delilah: Good luck with that. (Jayden laughs and heads into the dance.) Alberta: Shall we? Subplot: Nathaniel/Trevor (Quinn and Nathaniel are going to the snack bar. Trevor walks up to them.) Trevor: Hey guys. Quinn: Hey, Trevor. Trevor: Umm, can I borrow Nathaniel for a minute? Quinn: Sure. Not too long. (Trevor and Nathaniel go into the hallway.) Nathaniel: What, Trevor? Trevor: You've been avoiding me all week. Nathaniel: I'm sure you understand why? Trevor: How long are you gonna keep this charade up. You're having an affair with her. Nathaniel: No dumbass, I'm having an affair with you. This charade will keep going until someone is dumped. Trevor: Well do it now! Nathaniel: It's not that simple! I like both of you and I can't just not hesitate to end it with any of you just like that. Trevor: If you don't break up with her, I'll do it for you. Nathaniel: As in ruin my relationship with Quinn so you can be with me or you dumping me? Trevor: Both. You're the one who needs to decide! Nathaniel: You know what, WE need to break up. Trevor: You better be joking. Nathaniel: You said decide now! I'm deciding now. We're done. (Nathaniel walks back to the dance. Trevor stands there looking furious.) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah and Alberta are walking down the hallway.) Alberta: I owe you a huge apology. Delilah: For... Alberta: Ending our friendship, kicking you out of the Jesus Club, judging you for something you didn't choose. Delilah: Yep, you really hurt me. Why the change of heart? Alberta: A few months ago, I found out one of my favorite cousins is gay. I was so furious with him. We got into an arguement and he explained how he didn't choose it, didn't want to fell that way. I offered him to be saved but he refused. I asked him why and he learned how to accept himself. I was so mad at him but I couldn't come to love him any less. It taught me that being in a religious crowd doesn't mean we should dictate how some lives their life. There are different things that can be currpting like drugs, alcoholism and mental illness but sexuality isn't mental illness. God accepts everyone who loves him, even if they have sinned. Delilah: Preach, girl! Alberta: As soon as I realized this, I instantly thought of you. Straight or not, you would've never treated me any different if I didn't cut you off. Delilah: I wouldn't have. I'm glad you became an accepting person. Maybe you can convince the Jesus Club the same. Alberta: I actually wanted to ask a favor. Delilah: What's up? Alberta: Can you come to the Jesus Club on Monday as my special guest? Delilah: Really? Alberta: It's important to spread love in this world and not hate. You and I are an example. Delilah: I'm in! Alberta: Thank you! Are we friends again, even if we're not back to best? (Delilah hugs her.) Delilah: After saying all of that, why would I say no? (Alberta hugs back than they walk back to the dance.) Main Plot: Molly/Donavan (Molly and Donavan finish slow dancing.) Molly: That was amazing! Donovan: Perfect with you. Molly: Uh oh, looks like we have an audience. (They see Randi, Frankie and Jacob gossiping about them.) Donovan: Figures. There's Jacob, maybe I should knock him out right now after what he did. Molly: We're at the dance. Can we just focus on each other rather than them tonight? Donovan: I'll try... I'll be right back, gotta hit the bathroom. (Donovan kisses Molly and goes into the hallway. Molly walks over to a round table and sits. She looks over at Frankie and Randi and see that Jacob is missing.) Molly: Wait... (She sees Jacob rushing out of the dance. Jacob catches up to Donovan.) Jacob: You know, I just think it's very aggravating for a pretty girl to date a low-life. Donavan: Dude, what the hell do you want? Jacob: '''You think you can just take her from me? She was mine first! '''Donovan: I'm so sick of you an your desparation. You're an lousy asshole and that's why she chose me over you! I was there for her when you were making fun of her. Accept the fact that she's gone and move on! (Jacob clenches his fist. Molly rushes into the hallway.) Jacob: There's no security out here. What an opportunity to kick your ass. Molly: Guys, don't! Donovan: I'd love to see you try. (Frankie and Randi rush into the hallway.) Frankie: Oh shit. (Jacob punches Donovan. They begin to fight. Randi covers her mouth as Frankie records with his phone.) Molly: Stop it! (Molly gets Jacob off of Donovan.) Molly: Why can't you just stop? Stop trying so hard, I don't want to be with you! Jacob: Admit it, Molly! We felt something between us! Molly: No, there was nothing but your ignorance. Leave us alone. (Travis steps in to defend Molly and Donovan.) Travis: Why don't all three you idiots get your lives together? Frankie: Oh look the pretty boy is here to try and steal another show. Randi: He probably never stole anything in his life. Jacob: Who invited you over here? Go somewhere. Travis: Leave them alone. (Travis gets in Jacob's face ready to fight. Molly looks enraged.) Molly: Can everyone just stop?! (They look at Molly as she begins to tear up.) Molly: Why can't everybody just stop fighting? (Molly runs outside in tears. Donovan runs after her.) Travis: Nice going. (Travis follows Donovan. Jacob, Frankie and Randi all stand there.) Randi: The drama queen's probably got a razor. (Frankie and Jacob look at her, disgusted with her comment.) Subplot: Nathaniel/Trevor (Nathaniel is in the bathroom washing his hands, Trevor walks in.) Nathaniel: Ugh. Trevor: We need to talk about this. Nathaniel: What's there to talk about? I broke up with you. Trevor: But I don't understand why you would cheat on her with me anyways? Nathaniel: I told you already. I like you both the same way. Trevor: Who do you like more? Nathaniel: I don't know. Trevor: Who've been with her longer than you've been with me, why not just stay with me? Nathaniel: Because I don't have a better reason to break up with her. Trevor: Wow, you really are that selfish. Nathaniel: No, you are really needy. Trevor: Tell me why I shouldn't just tell Quinn right now. Nathaniel: And risk being outed? (Trevor realizes Nathaniel is right.) Nathaniel: That's what I thought. And you know I wouldn't out you. Trevor: Whatever. Nathaniel: Look, I'm sorry about how this just went down but it's safer this way, no one has to know anything. Trevor: Right. I get it. (Nathaniel walks out of the bathroom and sees Damon in front of him.) Damon: Oh...hi. Nathaniel: He's all yours. (Damon is confused as Nathaniel walks back to the dance. Trevor slowly walks out of the bathroom upset.) Trevor: Hey... (Damon looks annoyed and walks past him. Trevor walks the other way.) Subplot: Delilah (Delilah is sitting with Jayden and Quinn.) Delilah: I can't tell whether I'm having a good week or a weird one. Jayden: What makes you say that? Delilah: Alberta talked to me earlier. Quinn: How did that go? Delilah: Looks like she and I are friends again! Jayden: That's wassup! How did that happen? Delilah: Long story short, she has an open mind now. Quinn: That's great news for you two! Maybe she could hang out with us sometime. Jayden: As long as she don't go all church on us the whole time. Delilah: She won't. She's not that annoying. I'm just glad she back in my life, outside of all the religious stuff, Alberta is a very loveable person. Quinn: I bet. Here comes Nathaniel! (Nathaniel joins them.) Quinn: What took so long babe? Nathaniel: Took a while to find a Mens bathroom that wasn't disgusting. (Jayden laughs.) Quinn: Well since that's over, let's go dance! (Nathaniel and Quinn get up to go dance.) Delilah: Where's Skyler? Weren't going to dance with her? Jayden: She's dancing with some other dude. Delilah: Sucks, wanna go dance? Jayden: Aren't you a lesbian? Delilah: We're not slow-dancing, moron. Jayden: Alright then let's go. (Jayden and Delilah join Nathaniel and Quinn.) Main Plot: Molly/Donovan (Donovan and Travis are outside with Molly as she cries into Donovan's shoulder.) Travis: That douche, Frankie, really needs to control his crew. Donovan: Kinda have a bad history with them. Travis: You two need a minute? Donovan: Yeah. (Travis walks back into the school.) Molly: Why can't things just be chill? Donovan: I don't know. Molly: Tonight's been a disaster. I realized that nothing is ever going to be fine. Donovan: Don't say that Molly. Things will be fine, it's going to be okay. Molly: It won't! Every time I walk into this school I don't leave it without being tormented by at least one of those idiots. Donovan: I'll handle them. Molly: No, Donovan! You see what happened tonight? (Frankie is seen at the door, overhearing them.) Donovan: I don't want them pushing you back over the edge, urging you to cut again. Molly: I don't want that either. It's just things are just too much and too hard to deal with. (Frankie feels conflicted.) Molly: Let's just go home. Donovan: You really want that? Molly: Yeah. (Frankie walks outside and stops them.) Frankie: Wait! Don't go. Donovan: Haven't you caused enough damage? Frankie: Shut up and listen! Molly, I'm sorry they did this to you. I can tell them to back off of you if that's alright. Molly: Why are you helping me? Frankie: Cutting is a terrible thing to do. They may be my friends but you are too. Donovan: No we're not. Frankie: I'm talking to her. Molly: Can you really do that? Frankie: Yeah, they'll listen to me. Molly: Please don't tell them I use to cut. Frankie: Your secret's safe with me. Now go back in and dance. Molly: Thank you so much. (Molly smiles and walks into the school.) Donovan: I'll be right behind you. (Donovan comes shoulder to shoulder with Frankie.) Donovan: Thanks I guess. Frankie: This wasn't for you, Barnett. I don't care what you have to offer. Donovan: I guess you're still a dick. Frankie: Yeah, whatever. (Donovan glares at Frankie and walks back inside. Frankie lights up a blunt.) Category:Blog posts